Is love an obligation or faith?
by Annie970721
Summary: Have you ever want to be princess? I, Anastasia Steele princess of kent, wanted to have a free, normal life. I love what i do, serving my people but I always wanted more. When faith comes in my life. I met Christian Grey, billionaire extraordinaire. I like him but I am scared. Scared of relationships and of course responsibilities of being a lover and a princess at the same time.
1. Chapter 1- Meet Princess Anastasia

Have you ever wish to be princess and later be soon a queen? I, Anastasia Steele Princess of Kent, staring at my reflection in my luxury bathroom. I have clear blue eyes that many people said can see through someone's soul, pale skin, and messy brown hair. My days are always the same. It's a routine. Many other people likes the life I have but I don't. Though I love serving my country and all but all I want is to be free, have a normal life and find my true love.

Servants are waiting for me in one of the dressing rooms to help me prepare and get dressed. I look one more time in my reflection and ready to face my day. When I get out, I see my snowball situated on top of my fireplace. It was given to me by my grandmother during my 15th birthday. There is a castle surrounded by trees while grandmother, my parents and I were outside looking happy. When you turn on the button, you will hear the music that my grandmother and I used to share. It was a special gift from her when she died five years ago when she was in Russia closing a deal. She was in the car with guards when suddenly their car exploded. No one know who and why it happened. The reports said someone wanted to kill her. From then, my family and the whole country was devastated to lose our queen. At first I didn't believed she was dead. But later on, news after news from tv I accepted the fact she was dead. I put down the snowball and go to the dressing room. When I entered the room, all my servants even my fashion designer stopped what they were doing.

"Good morning your majesty" said simultaneously and bowed.

"Good morning everyone" I said happily. But inside I'm dreading.

"Your majesty, here are the ten dresses I have chosen for you're meeting gatherings today" said Tanya, my fashion designer.

I look closely to them and approve of her choices. She give me a white simple decent dress with a tahitian pearl necklace. Partner with kate suede pumps. I wear it on and my make up artist did an excellent job doing a natural look. I left the room and enter another room where my PA is waiting for me.

"Good morning my majesty. You have six meetings today and the queen wanted to talk to you immediately." Rose said. My trusted employee. She worked for me from the start and we became friends.

"Good morning Rose and thank you. I've been telling you to call me by my name but you still address me that. I'm ordering you to call me Ana." I said seriously but failed with the grin on my face. I go straight to my office and call my mother.

"Hi mom"

"Good morning Anastasia" my mother said. I hate when she calls me by my full name. It only means she is going to say some serious shit that only me can solve.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine mother. How are you? And before I forget what do you need? I know that kind of tone mother" I said defeatedly.

"To answer your questions yes I am fine and yes I am needing your help" she said seriously. I know her too well. When she said needing help from me meant I have to go to another country.

"I'm listening"

"So there is a lot of citizens that were fired by this company. This company is from Seattle. He decided to sell his plantations and I want you to go there and make a business deal with him. Ask him to let us buy his plantations. So we can help this people and have more available jobs for others. I'm going to warn you though; It's going to be hard to negotiate with this man. His name is Christian Grey. He is a young and self-billionaire. I've heard he is megalomaniac so you better be aware when you talk to him." She said. I wonder how old is he. Maybe I'll look more of a babysitter with him. I laughed bitterly. I am 26 years old. It is hardly old.

"Right. So when do you want me to go there?"

"I hope you can go there the day after tomorrow. For you to be ready and all. I'll let Ernie know you're leaving." She said. I am so shocked. I never thought I'm leaving this early. I have to push back all the things I need to do. Damn for being a princess. You can't say no to the queen even if she's your mother

.

"Why so early?" I said stubbornly.

"So you finish this deal early Ana. I know you love this country as much as I do. You don't want the families to starve and let them die. They need a sustainable job and they need us Ana. Make me and our country proud." She said seriously and I know deep in my heart, I won't let my people suffer.

"Alright. I have to go now mom. I need to talk to my PA about my schedules for the next three weeks I'm gone." I said defeatedly. I can't complain. This is my job after all.

"Ok honey. Let me know how things work. And... Ana I haven't had the time to spend time with you for the past years because of my obligations and you work as well. I want you to know that I will always love you and here for you when you need me ok Ana?" She said sadly. I know for the past years we both not had the time but we tried to call each other as often as we can. I love her for that. Even she's busy, she never forgets me.

"I know mom. I love you too so much. Don't worry about me, just think about yourself and the country. You know I have an idea. Before I left, I'll meet with you to our house and i'll make dinner for us if you are free of course." I said hopingly. I really wanted for us to have time together.

"That is such an amazing idea Ana. I'm going to be there. Sorry Ana for everything. I promise I'll make this work Ana I promise."

"There is nothing to sorry about mom. I will let you know the time. Bye mom."

"Bye Ana" she said sadly. I hate it when my mother is sad. I hope I carry all her baggage to lessen her problems.

I talked to Rosie and she changed my schedules. Also she already took care and explained to me of the living system I'll be having there. Gosh America is so different. I hope I close this deal quickly. Before I forget,

"Rose I need you to set an appointment with Mr. Grey on friday morning."

"Ok Ana" she typed more on her ipad and I dismissed her.

I finish all my meetings and am already bone tired. I met Sawyer, my head of security waiting outside my office.

"Good evening your majesty"

"Good evening Sawyer. I want to go home" I said thirdly.

"Yes your highness" he made some calls then when we get outside there's my usual eight security guards checking the vicinity. They are always with me and I wonder when can I go anywhere without securities. I guess that's impossible especially if my wellbeing is concerned. Sawyer talked to the guards and ask me to follow him towards the car. All the cars that I used are bullet proof and self-made by the top tank maker according to Sawyer. I don't know why we ask them to make cars if what they do is making tanks. It really makes no sense. Though i trust Sawyer with my safety and pay him for it.

"Sawyer the day after tomorrow, we are going to States so do whatever you have to do. We're going to stay there for about three weeks depends on the negotiations. It may change so pack lots of clothes and security." I said while walking to the car.

"If I can talk freely ma'am" he said with a glint of worry in his eyes.

"Of course Sawyer. What is it?" I wonder why is he asking. He never ask questions with me. So it is a bit shocking.

"Why so early? We need time to secure the places you will go and stay. Even the people you will meet, we have to do background checks on them." He said. It makes me mad. I know I'm being rude and mean but I don't care. I'm so tired and all and wanted to sleep and he told me that? What the heck?

"The queen wanted me to close a deal with a time limit and better be there as soon as possible. And for the record Sawyer, it's not my problem if you need time doing security checks. It's your job after all." I said harshly.

"Sorry your highness" he said without a little amount of feelings. He knew when I get riled up, you better shut up or I'll fire you or ask my mother to exile you.

We reach my house. It's a mansion actually, my 22nd birthday gift of my father, King Ray. It has ten bedrooms with its own bathroom and balcony facing the ocean. My servants has their own headquarters. While my security put a lot of cctv camera around and inside my house and tall gates that you have to put the passcode on for security reason. My servants are waiting for me and they started to undress me and help me to go bathe. Then they dressed me and ask me if I need anything.

"No. You all can leave now" I said dismissively.

"Yes your highness and good night." They shut the door quietly and I stared at the closed door. Why do they need to undress and put me to bath. What am I, a child? Why am I complaining anyway. It is my lifestyle. I lived with it for twenty-six years.

I lay to my bed. My room has 5000sq. meters with a king size bed, a lounge chair below it. I keep my bedroom simple. I have little amount of furniture here like two chairs facing away the view by the huge windows, there is a pink gold-ish curtain to contrast the of the white walls and dark wood floor. Then two bedside tables, lamps and bed. The view is spectacular. It is an ocean view and you can see the island where the castle I lived in when I was a child. And also a painting overhead of the bed. It is a painting of me looking so carefree and happy. It was given to me by my best friend Kate. She is a also a princess like me. We met during our first day of school in Royals. It is a school for prince and princesses. I was so shy at that time but when Kate introduced herself, we became friends ever since. Most of the time we meet during a certain events like ball where all the royal people have party. Well technically it isn't a party, it's a business gathering. I never had a life beside work but I am ok with it. Sort of. Maybe I should ask her to go with me in Seattle for us to have life even in a short amount of time. I know she's busy but she can sort it out. She always does. Perhaps she can do business in States too.

I text her: "_KATE! I know its too late to ask but d'you want to go to Seattle on Wednesday? I have work there but we can have fun after. What do you think?" _I waited patiently and after a minute she texted back:

"_Alright. Finally I can go out in this country and have fun. We should've done this early Ana. But anyway I am going to list what we'll do and maybe find hot American guys there__"_

I laughed. She never change and I love her of it.

"_Okaaaaaay… Sounds good. Though I think I can't find hot guy coz' I am not looking for someone right now." _She knows what happened to me and Kevin. He was my ex and don't forget he's the prince of Baltimore. After I sent that, she called.

"Ana we're only having fun. Kevin is a douchebag so forget him. He doesn't deserve you. Someone is and maybe just maybe he's in Seattle." She said convincingly. I know what she said are true.

"OK" I said it again quietly. "I'll let you know our flight Kate and I have to go. Goodnight" I said quickly.

"Remember what I said Ana. Goodnight" she said sadly. Before she hang up I said:

"I'm sorry Kate. I know I was a mess before but I am ok now. Thank you for being there when I need you but don't worry about me. Goodnight" before she answer, I hang up.

I think about what she said. Perhaps I really need to move on and forget about him. I sleep with thoughts about him.

_I was waiting with Kevin to arrive in his home. It was our anniversary after all and I planned to surprise him by preparing our dinner date but It's me who got surprised. He went home with a girl in his arms kissing each other. They were oblivious that I was there. I left frozen in my spot and felt the wine slipped out of my hand. They both looked to the source of the sound and gasped when they saw me there. The girl was scared because she knew I'm a princess and the bastard too because he was busted kissing another slut. _

"_Ana what are you doing here?" he said scaredly._

"_Have you been cheating on me all this time Kevin?" I gritted the words out._

"_He didn't do anything wrong my majesty" the slut said. I was so mad as hell._

"_Who the hell are you? Am I talking to you?! You better shut up before I lose myself and do something that the two of you will never forget." I snap._

"_Yes Ana. I'm sorry" _

"_You know for what you did to me, I realize you are not good as I thought you are. You will never be a good prince nor a king. You betrayed me so I don't know if you're going to betray your people too." I said bravely without breaking an eye and cry over him. I turned my eyes on the slut._

"_As for you, thank you for showing me he isn't the man I dream of. And… good luck with your life" I smirk and she gasp. She knew I'll make her life miserable. People are scared of me because I'm a princess and the queen's daughter. And I like it. Before I left the house, I turned to kevin with my serious and sinister voice,_

"_You better know what you are doing kevin coz' make simple mistake, your castle, properties even your title will be gone." I left and smiled triumphantly. I saw sawyer standing there._

"_You know?" I asked._

"_Yes ma'am. It's been a long time but it isn't my place to say." He said seriously._

"_Thank you Sawyer. But I want to go home now." I'm so proud of myself because I haven't shed a tear and embarrass myself infront of him._

"_Of course ma'am"_


	2. Chapter 2- Loving Goodbye

I woke up feeling disoriented. This is my last day here and tomorrow I'll be leaving. I have to get ready. I went to the bathroom and had a long bath. Then I go to the dressing room. And as usual there is my servants and Tanya.

"Good morning your majesty. Here are the clothes I packed for your business in Seattle. I packed fifty dresses with matching bags, shoes and even accessories. Do you want me to show you and change some things or add anything your majesty?" I think it's not enough. I better go check with Kate to know where we are going.

"Tanya I don't need to check it out. I trust your fashion sense. You wouldn't let me get embarrass or feel cheap, would you?" I raised my brow at her. I'm not in the good mood today so she better choose her words wisely. I might fire her about it.

"Of course not your majesty. I will die first before I do anything wrong with you to feel that way." Not bad. I'lI tell Rose to raise her salary. I have to make them feel scared so they not do something stupid. I know I am being mean to my employees but I want them avoid mistakes. I only think of what is best for them and also for me. That is who I am. Always think worst when shit happens.

"Right. I'll call Kate and by the way pack me some casuals, bikinis and party dresses." I walk out and dial Kate's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hey Ana. Good morning. What sup?" She said happily. I wonder what happen because she's so happy today unlike me. Anyway..

"Hey Kate. Tanya already packed my clothes and I wonder where we are going when we're in Seattle. So I can tell her what to bring."

"Uhm... I was thinking we could do to clubbing, shopping and swimming." She said hopefully. I'm not against it but my security does.

"Are you sure Kate? I mean it's a good idea but what about our security? It'll be hard for them to secure the place." I ask disappointedly.

"Ana this is our sort of vacation! Don't worry about it. Let your goons know about it and they'll do their jobs then. My security will also help them so we're in this. Alright?"

"Alright. I'll let them know and thank you for coming with me. We'll leave tomorrow morning at eight. Bye Kate." I am already excited for this. I don't know why but in my gut I feel like there is something good will happen. I can't shake off this feeling but I am ready for what will happen.

My mother and I had dinner in our house. We cooked Hai Ans, Paella her favorite and crêpe for our dessert. We know a lot of cuisines from another country, because we both study with a renowned chef. We, royal highness know everything or we may never be in our position right now. We know how to speak at least nine different languages, swording, shooting or even archery. I think I know everything except love.

My mother and I spent our time talking and decided no business for an entire night. I will treasure this night forever. We have a fun night and promise that we will do this more often.

"Ana why don't you spend the night here? It's already dark and dangerous outside. I am going to be so happy if you do." She got me there. I can't really say no to her. She's my mom after all. I'll do anything for her because I love her so much and my dad too. He isn't here because he's in India making a new shipping building for the citizen who can't get their supplies from their government. It is a corrupt government that is why my dad tried to talk to the other kings to sign the documents to eliminate all of them and take over that country.

"Alright mom. But I'm going to leave early tomorrow for my flight; so we might not see each other tomorrow." I said.

"Ok Ana. I'll still see you tomorrow before you go. Goodnight Ana." Mom said, kiss my forehead and left.

I went to my old room and it was all the same. I didn't bother taking a bath. I'm going to do it though tomorrow. I took off my clothes and change to my old pjs. It still fits. It seems my body size never change. I have curvy body with a C bra size. I work out every time I have time. But I never pay attention to my body yet. Yet because I will pay only attention to my body when I meet the right guy that will marry me and make love to me then. That is why I am still virgin. Most of the princesses are virgins because we aren't allowed to lose our virginity to nobody but our husband. Though it never applies to the princes. I know it's not fair but what do I know. I only follow rules. Except maybe for Kate. She lost her virginity to her secret lover when we were in college. She said she loved him blah blah blah but after a year, they got separated. She made me promise that I would never tell no one and I did. She's my best friend and sister. I don't do harm on her. If I did, her parents might abandon her to some old and nonexistent place.

I slept immediately and woke up with the stream of light coming from outside. I look to the clock and it is already quarter to seven. Damn I forgot to set my alarm last night. Oh well, I will chastise myself later; I only have an hour to be in the airport. I hope I don't get late. I rush to the bathroom and quickly remove my clothes and wash myself.

**Ana and Christian will soon meet on the next chapter. I hope you'll like it.**


	3. Chapter 3- First Encounter with Grey

When I get out of the bathroom, there are different clothes displayed on different racks. What would I do without servants. I opt for dark skinny jeans, black turtle neck long sleeves, crepe reefer coat and rag&bone 'harrow' leather boots. It's going to be winter in Seattle so I better wear warm clothes. I don't know what to do with my hair so I did a slick ponytail and also did my make up by putting natural look but with dark red lipstick. I was so happy for myself because I did this and I did great. I look more of a chick agent than a princess myself. I grab a bag and put all the things I needed: three phone with its charger, wallet and what else... Oh yes my passport.

I left my room and went straight to the dining room. There are five different foods on the table and my mom look surprise when she sees me.

"I thought you already left Ana. I guess nobody inform me." My mom look to the servants angrily.

"No mom. I forgot to set my alarm clock and here I am getting late." I hate people who are tardy but it seems so am I. I look to the clock and it's already 8:20. I groaned. I know it's not a princess thing to do so sue me.

My mom saw my expression and asked the servant to give her phone. She dialed someone's number and wait.

"Ernie. Good morning, my daughter Anastasia is getting late to her private flight today. So I want one of your colleagues to fly her to Seattle. Call them and tell them she will meet them at precise ten. Thank you." My mom hang up the phone and turn to me.

"Now Anastasia, you are not late so sit and eat your breakfast." Oh so she's mad at me for being late. Guess where I got that personality. I was eating my breakfast when...

BEEP

"Anastasia turn off your phone. We're eating here. It isn't polite." Mom said.

"Right but I have to take this mom. Maybe this is something important." Mom narrows her eyes at me but nod.

I left the room and checked my phone. KATE! I forgot about her. What kind of friend am I?

I dialed her phone and she answered on the first ring. It seems she's waiting for my call.

"What the heck Ana? I was waiting here for like half an hour already. Where are you?" Yup she's mad.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Kate. I'm still in the queen's house. I woke up late. She already called Ernie and our flight is moved to ten. I am so sorry Kate. I don't know what happened to me today." I said pleadingly. I hope she understands.

She took a deep breath before replying.

"Oh Ana. Ok it's fine. Don't worry. I am already here and I can't go back to my house now cos' if I did, work is waiting for me. So I think I'm going now. I'll meet you there when you landed ok?" I don't know if she's mad or not but her idea is good.

"Ok Kate. Are you sure you aren't mad?"

"Yes Ana. I just need to get out of here. I have to go. Bye see you later." She said.

"Have a nice flight Kate. Bye"

"You too Ana." She hang up.

After an hour of talking to my mother, I'm here in the airport going to the private plane section. My luggage are already in the plane. I was about to get out of the car when my phone rings. It's Rose.

"Hi Rose"

"Good morning Ana. I will inform you that you're meeting with Mr. Grey is schedule on Friday lunch. I will text you the place and time." She said. Now I'm confused. Why not before that?

"What? I was thinking to have lunch with Kate at that time."

"Sorry your highness. But his PA was informed that you will meet him at lunch." Ok I need to talk to Sawyer to have his background check.

"Ok Rose. Thank you" I hang up.

I get out of the car gracefully and talk to Sawyer.

"Sawyer I need you to do background check with Mr. Grey. I have to have it when we landed." I said.

"Yes your highness." He said. Knowing I am already here, the pilot stop talking to his, I think his co-pilot and look at me I mean stare. He look so young and handsome. I bet he's mid-twenties. I smiled and both of them look shocked. Is it their first time to see an actual princess?

"Good morning your highness. My name is John and this is my co-pilot Mark." He sticks out his hand and shakes my hand and the other one too.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Anastasia." I give them my charming smile and turn to Sawyer.

"Sawyer let's go." I don't have time for this chit-chat. The plane has cream colored leather, and two beds and bathroom. Standing inside is a blonde stewardess.

"Good morning your highness. I'm Natalie and I'll be your stewardess." She said looking awestruck but professional too.

"Hi Natalie. Can you get me a cup of coffee and Sawyer too?" I said dismissively and sit on one of the chairs.

I take out my laptop and do some work. Natalie gave me my coffee and asked if I need anything. I look at her smiled and said,

"No thank you Natalie. I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Of course your majesty." She left me to my work. After five hours of working, I went to the bedroom and had slept.

The bedroom isn't that big but it's comfortable. It has queen size bed with white sheets and two large pillows. When I woke up, I see myself on the huge mirror above me. I don't know what time is it so I have to ask Sawyer. I went to the bathroom and re-do my makeup and went outside. Sawyer informed me we're about to land in an hour.

"Sawyer, Rose informed me my meeting with Mr. Grey will be in a restaurant. I'll forward her text to you and don't forget the background check." Sawyer nodded and I left him to his work.

"We are just about to touch down at sea-tac, in about 10 minutes, and we are running on time. The weather around sea-tac in snowy we may die, and we are looking at an easy descent. Thank you for flying with us today." John said. I fasten my seatbelt and after ten minutes. I see myself getting out of the plane and shaking hands with the pilots.

"Thank you gentlemen. Have a nice day." I shook their hands.

"It is our pleasure your highness." I left them and walk towards the car. I open my phone and there are several emails waiting for me from work and my mom texted me to call her when I landed. It's already 2am in England so I opt to text her and Kate to let them know I landed safe and already here in Seattle. After my text I looked to Sawyer and he gave me lots of files. Wow this is a lot. I have to know Mr. Grey before meeting him. And knowing someone will help me control the situation. I open the folder and there it is. Wow he is so handsome.

_Name: Christian Trevelyan-Grey_

_DOB: June 18, 1983_

_Age: 28_

_Race: White_

_Born: Detroit, MI_

_Height: 6'2_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Gray_

_Address: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Bank Accounts: $850,000,000(wells fargo account 1), $254,000,000(citi bank), $180,000,000(wells fargo account 2)_

_Family: Carrick Grey (father), Grace Trevelyan Grey (mother), Elliot Grey (brother), Mia Grey (sister)_

_Education: Lakeside Upper School 94-98, Harvard 99-02_

_GPA: 4.0_

_Occupation: CEO at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc._

_Religion: Roman Catholic_

_Relationship: Unknown_

Most of the files are his business history, and charity events. So he likes to help children who are abused by their parents. I wonder why. Then news about him being gay because of not seeing him with a woman aside from his mother and sister mia. I will know if he's gay or not tomorrow. Seems he is a private person just like me.

"This is it Sawyer? I need more information. Dig deep." I look at him skeptically.

"We did what we can your highness. There is someone who is blocking our Intel and that is the only basic information he or she gave us." He said apologetically. Damn. I guess I'll know more about him tomorrow.

"Sawyer I want to go to Kate's. Do you know where her place is?"

"Yes your highness." He answered and sped up the car. I dialed Kate's number but she never answers. It seems she's sleeping. Oh well.

"How long are we going to arrive at her place?" I ask

"Two hours more your highness." I will call her one more time when we're near. She'll have time to prepare herself.

After an hour of sitting here, texted Kate and doing some work, I didn't realized I fell asleep. Sawyer woke me up.

"Your highness, we are here." He said. Why he didn't get tired at all I wonder.

"Thank you Sawyer. Give me a minute." I yawn.

"Take your time your highness." He says then close the door.

I fix my hair and check my make-up. I don't look like I just woke up that's good. I knock on the window and Sawyer open it.

"Let's go" I walk through a nice lobby. It has huge chandeliers that look like the ones at home. Many guests are here but they don't know who am I. But they look at us strangely when we walk to the reception. Perhaps they wonder "who are these people?" Or better yet "why she have a lot of guards around her?" I don't even care. I don't know what happen but I stopped involuntary. I get this strange feeling that I don't know what is. I look around and see nothing conspicuous.

"Is there something wrong your highness?" Sawyer alertly asks. He then look around us like I did.

"No Sawyer. I get this strange feeling but maybe it's just jetlag or something. Don't worry. Let's go." I continue walking but he is talking to his shoulder. He sometimes exaggerate then all the guards that are following us are already scattered around the lobby. I reach the receptionist and smile.

"Good morning ma'am. How can I help you?" She ask looking smug. What is her problem? Is this what receptionist does?

"Hi Good morning. My friend Kate is living in this building and I want to go." I give her my fake smile.

"What is her last name ma'am?"

"Kavanaugh. Kate Kavanaugh"

The girl gave me an incredulous look. Oh shit. She doesn't know me, does she?

"Sorry ma'am but you aren't allowed to go." She called a fucking security guards. What the hell?

"Miss you don't know who am I so you better let me get inside or else you'll be sorry." I hiss. Sawyer doesn't know what is happening and I'm ok with it. I want to handle this by myself.

"As I said you're not allowed to get inside. I've heard many people saying what you've had said. So I'm not scared of who you are." I am as mad as hell. Who does she think she is?!

"Alright Miss. Let me tell you this..." But I was cut short by a manly voice.

"Excuse me miss. But what is happening here?" I look to the sound of that voice and gasp. Not a loud gasp though. If I am not mad, I'll be laughing so hard in this situation. I met him for the first time. It's Christian fucking Grey! I first notice his beautiful gray eyes. It's hypnotizing. Wow the pictures doesn't give him justice. He is tall, has broad shoulders so it's obvious he works out and so handsome. I want to lick that jaw of his and then...

Fuck Ana what is wrong with me?! I've met many handsome people before but never in my wildest dream to say something like that to a stranger. Especially to the man I will have business with. I clear my throat and say,

"I've got this under control mister." I snap at him. The receptionist look shock. Yeah I know he is as hot as hell but I'm not done with you yet. Before I said something more he says,

"You sure miss? It looks like you don't." He narrows his eyes at me. He looks mad, if looks can kill I'll be lying on this floor and passed out. What the hell is wrong with him? Before I can say something again, Sawyer decided to show up.

"Yes she does so you better leave her alone." Sawyer said angrily.

"Sir what is wrong in here?" The guy said that more look like an FBI agent. The fuck and now what?

"Taylor nothing's wrong." He said it while giving dagger looks at Sawyer.

"Will you guys just shut up!" I turn to the bitch and said harshly,

"You miss. You lose my patience. If I were you go leave and hide now." I hiss.

"Sawyer call Kate and tell her to get out of this building before I destroy this building." I then turn to Christian. I think he doesn't know me yet so I'll take it to my advantage.

"Mister you should not interfere with anyone's business especially mine if you don't want any trouble or problems." I said to him angrily and walked out.

"Ana? What is happening here?" Kate says dumbfounded. I see her guards with her things getting out of the elevator. They all look to the situations. My guards and her guards look confused but still professionals.

"Kate we better leave this building. They're not deserving for our presence and time." I said and then turned to the receptionist. It seems that her manager is yelling at her. I smirk. Now she knows me. Fucking bitch.

"Kate I don't want more drama so we better go now." I turned to Sawyer and quietly say,

"Fucking destroy this building. Do what you have to do and let it be legal. I want this building bankrupt at the end of the day." I hiss.

**Next chapter will be christian's pov. Ana's personality are very different to the Ana we know and love. This would be my last update for this week. I'm taking AP classes so it would be hard to update but I will try.**


	4. Chapter 4- Shut up Grey

**Christian POV**

"Taylor let's go to Warwick."

"Yes Sir"

Susannah my sub didn't answer my fucking calls. We had an agreement that she will always show up when I needed her. I want to know what happen to her that is why we're driving to her hotel. I trust Taylor to do this for me but I want to see it for myself and end the contract immediately after I spoken to her. Taylor and I arrive to the hotel. He give the keys to the valet and we walk through the lobby. I first noticed the several men wearing the same clothes. They look armed same as Taylor. I then notice the beautiful woman I ever seen walking with them. What the hell? I never say beautiful woman before. She looks so familiar though. I think I've seen her somewhere...

She suddenly stop and look around. I tried to act as if I'm doing something to my phone and look at her again. She talks to this other man beside her. When she finishes, she walk again to the reception desk. But the man she just talk to, say something I think to his earpiece and the men surrounded them just scattered around the room. Now I'm conspicuous. I look to the woman at the reception desk and she looks mad. I don't know what happen I just noticed I'm talking to her already.

"I can take care of this mister." She turns around and I notice her small gasp. I smile. I also have that effect to her as well. But she didn't pay me much attention cos' she then turns around and look to the receptionist again. I frown. Doesn't she know me? I'm shocked to say at least. People always wanted my attention but this woman?! Before she say something I said,

"You sure? It looks like you don't." The woman was about to respond when...

"Yes she does so you better leave her alone." The man she talked to recently is giving me a hard look and hiss his words.

"Sir what is wrong in here?" He look to Sawyer knowingly as if he met him before.

"Nothing is wrong Taylor." I said.

"Will you guys just shut up!" She said angrily. It's my first time for anyone to yell and ordering me around. I never listen to anybody. Who the fuck is this lady.

"You miss. You lose my patience. If I were you I'll leave and hide now." She hiss.

"Sawyer call Kate to get out of this building before I destroy it." That shocks me. Did she just ordered him? As she turns, her words literally made my blood boil.

"Mister you should not interfere with anyone's business especially mine if you don't want any trouble or problems." She glared at me. She really REALLY glared at me. She has some balls to say that to me. Before I say something, she walked out. No one walked out on me before. I want to spank her for all the things she said and did. I hear Taylor trying not to laugh by coughing. Bastard. I see a woman getting out of the elevator with some men that are the same as this mysterious woman.

"Ana what is happening here?" She asks curiously.

"Kate we better leave this building. They are not deserving of our presence and time. I don't want any more drama Kate so can we just go." She still sounds angry but when she turns to the receptionist getting yelled at with her boss, she smile devilishly. Why did she say "not deserving of our presence." Is she kind of politician, president or something? I have to get Taylor to find out who she is. She whispers something with this Sawyer but I don't hear it. She whispered so close to him. I don't know what I feel in my chest but its like a stabbing my heart and I don't like it. I just want to get out of here and go home. I was about to leave when I hear a familiar voice.

"Master" Susannah said shocked to see me. I look at her and surprise when I see a ring on her ring finger. Oh that is why she didn't come to Escala.

"I understand. Our contract is apparently terminated. Have a good life Susannah." I said. I turn to leave but what she say stopped me.

"Thank you master. And... You'll be as happy as I am when you meet the right woman for you." She said. She was always quiet but never in my wildest dream that she would say such thing. Good thing I'm not planning to have a girlfriend or something. But I sometimes thought, what it would be like to have someone you love? I wonder back to the woman I saw. She is so feisty and vexed but from what I see and feel, it's strange. Like I don't want her to go away. Oh fuck! What is happening to me? That woman is so vile and not my type. Actually she is but she doesn't have a submissive bone in her body. Damn I don't want to think of her. It'll only make me madder. Oh by the way...

"Taylor I want you to do a background check on that lady. I need an update in an hour." I walk outside with Taylor.

"Yes Sir." The valet comes and take our ticket to get our car.

The car came and Taylor asked me where to go.

"Let's go to Canlis."

"Yes sir." He said. My phone rings and its Elliot. I don't want to talk to him so I just end it. He will say the same thing he always does. Girl...club...so hot... We didn't get out of bed blah blah blah. He thought I was gay. I think all my family does. They don't know my lifestyle and I have no plan on telling them.

We arrive at Canlis and I get out of the car and get inside.

"Good morning Mr. Grey this way please." A man said. I followed him through a private room but while walking there I saw the woman in the hotel. Ana. She looks so beautiful even while eating she's so graceful. The thing that I notice is how her posture is. Her movements are so nimble and fluid. Just like the same woman as she with. This is strange. I didn't noticed I was already staring at them. Ana turns to look at me and she looks shock to see me there. Well I'm not the only one then. This going to be interesting. I smile at her and go to their table.

**Well I lied that I wouldn't update for this week but I can't help it. ****So yeah here's the chapter 4. Leave reviews please so I'll know what to change or add. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5- The Unexpected Meeting

**Ana POV**

I was looking outside of the windows replaying what just happened in the hotel when Kate suddenly snaps at me.

"Ana what the hell was that?" Kate demands. Should I tell her that the guy I told to shut up and mind his business is the guy I will have business with? I settle with...

"Stop swearing Kate. We've been taught to stop and not use vulgar words and you keep saying it." I tried to sidetrack the topic but to no avail.

"Look who's talking." She huffs.

"You're the one who scandalized at the hotel and you're the one who..." I never let her finish so I just raise my hand to stop her from talking.

"What's the point Kate in telling? It's done, fin. Just move on will you?" I really don't want to talk about it especially Grey.

Kate continues to eat but she stares at me closely. Did I ever tell you why she's my best friend? Oh yeah, because she knows me so well and we both have the same attitude.

When suddenly I feel like someone's watching me. I look and there he is standing and staring at me. The guy that I don't want to see until Friday. Why oh why is he here?

He walks towards us with a plastered smile on his face. But it vanished when he was stopped by my guards.

"You can't pass Sir." I can't see their faces but I know Grey is so mad right now.

"What the hell?" Christian snaps

"Sir I think we should leave." Grey's guy told him. Hmmm... I think I have to know more about this guy. Maybe he'll have more answers to my questions. I'll ask Sawyer to do background check. They were about to leave when I stopped them.

"Sawyer stop them." If I want him to sell his plantation to me, I have to act nicely.

Sawyer dismiss the guards and Grey looks murderous. I think he hasn't been say no to before. I wish I can take a picture of him. This is hilarious.

I stand and also Kate through our years of experiences and studying etiquette. She saw Christian and her eyes was about pop out. I smirk.

"I'm sorry about that Sir. My name..." I can't say my title so I settle with...

"My name is Anastasia. But call me Ana." I don't ever say please to anyone. So he better know that. I lay my hand for him to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Ana. My name is Christian. Christian Grey." He looks at me knowingly. I don't know if he already recognizes me. He shakes my hand and I introduce Kate to him.

"Mr. Grey this is Kate my best friend. Kate this is Mr. Grey." Kate shakes his hand when suddenly her phone rings. She excuses herself to the bathroom.

"Ana and Mr. Grey I have to excuse myself. I'll be right back." She said and took off. I don't know what to say to Grey. For Christ's sake Ana you're a princess!

"Take a seat " I offer. I hope he didn't take it.

"Thank you Ana." He said. Damn. The silence is too awkward if you ask me. I break the silence.

"So Mr. Grey what do you do?" He looks shock. I guess it's his first time not to be notice by someone. I really think I should tell him that I'm a princess but how?

"I'm working into merger and acquisition." He didn't elaborate much and I'm fine with it. I don't want someone being show of.

"What about you? What do you do?" He asks. What should I say that I'm a princess and here seating right next to you and going to have business with you? Yeah sure why not? Right?

"Uhm...I.." Damn I never ramble before. What is this Grey guy doing to me? I cleared my tone and say,

"Well I'm here in States doing some business for the queen." Good summary Ana.

"Queen? You're from England?" He looks shocked and I never know why.

"Yes" After I said it, Kate came. She looks crestfallen.

"Sorry for waiting for me. Ana we have to go. There's something happened." I look at her and wonder what the problem is. But good timing Kate! I don't want to talk more about myself to him.

"Alright Kate. Nice meeting with you Mr. Grey." I shook his hand and Kate did the same. We left the restaurant and Kate out of nowhere just laughed.

"What's the matter with you?" I look at her as if she lost her mind.

"What do you think of my performance Ana? Is it good, bad or better yet best actress Oscar award performance?" She said still laughing. I can't believe she did that!

"Oh my God Kate? Why did you do that?" I ask confused.

"I saw you looking uncomfortable with Mr. Grey so I thought maybe you need help and I did. You can thank me later Ana." Do I really look that obvious? I have to be careful around Kate. I don't want her reading me every time we're together.

"So... Tell me who is he? He's so smart and all but he's an enigma Ana so I warn you." Kate warns.

"What are you talking about Kate? It's not like I'm gonna marry him or something." I laugh bitterly. Well I can't marry low class man and not part of the royal family. So it's a no-no.

"You know Ana what I'm talking about. And as for the marry comment, according to our laws, you can marry anyone who is wealthy and I think Mr. Grey is already surpass that stage." Damn it why did I forget that part. Oh well. I'm still not gonna marry him.

"Kate can we just stop with the "marry grey" thing. Let's talk anything but him." I said pleadingly with my eyes.

"Ok Ana but I want answers." That's the thing I hate about her, she's so tenacious.

"What do you want to know?" I roll my eyes.

"Why did you invite Mr. Grey in our table?" Oh shit. What should I tell her? Uhm think Ana think. I'll just let her know the truth.

"Kate uhm..." I mumble. I never mumble before. I think that's the Grey flu. I cleared my throat.

"Kate, Mr. Grey is the one why I am here. He never know yet who am I." I said.

"Oh that's why you're acting weird earlier. You should've told me earlier to help you or something." She said accusingly.

"Sorry Kate. Ok now that I answered you question, can we go now? Let's not waste our vacation."

"So where are we going?" She asks.

"Let's go to my hotel first so I can freshen up and then we're going to the Space Needle. I've heard you can see the city from there."

"Ok Ana. You go to your hotel and I'm gonna go mine. Let's meet there at 2." I agreed and we went to our separate cars. I can't get Grey out of my mind and I don't know why. I have to do something about it if I want to sign a deal with him.

"Sawyer where are we going?" I ask.

"We're going to Escala your highness." He says. Escala?

"Yes your highness. We'll be there in six minutes." I think I said what I just thought. Weird. Maybe I'm just tired.

We arrive to the hotel and wow it's gorgeous. We went to the receptionist and I hope they aren't rude like the ones in Warwick.

"Good morning ma'am. Can I help you?" She smiles politely. Good.

"Yes hi. I have room book here."

"What's your name ma'am?" She asks.

"Anastasia Steele" she typed to her computer and then she gave us the instructions going to the elevator and the keys.

"Do you need help in carrying you luggage ma'am?"

"No we're fine thanks." I said politely.

"Have a good stay ma'am." She said and looks confused with the men behind me. But she didn't ask. Good girl.

We're looking for the elevator based on the instructions the receptionist gave us. We found it and went inside the elevator. The door was supposed to close when someone stop it. My guards block my view so I can't see who it is. But when I heard the voice, I already know who is.

"Where do you think should I go? Huh?! This is the elevator going to the penthouse so why don't you get the hell out of here." He snaps angrily. I rolled my eyes. I look at sawyer and he knew what I'm asking him to do. The guards move so I can see him. And there he was looking ravishing as ever.

"Mr. Grey we meet again." I said. He looks shocked to see me there.

"Ana" he says like he can't believe I'm there. I smile and invite him inside and he does.

The atmosphere is very hot of sexual tension but I never think of it. I should never ever think about that. I look to the screen and I need five more floors to get the hell out of here. I don't know where it came from but I sniffed him. He smells so good. A manly scent with a bit of body wash. I already like his scent and I...

The sound of the elevator stopped me from my reverie.

"Goodbye Mr. Grey." I said and left quickly and the door closed. I sigh. What's the matter with me? Why am I acting like this? I hope I get through with this weird feeling. We arrive to our hotel room and I first noticed the view. It's spectacular but I'm tired and needing of sleep. I didn't had the energy to look around my room. I went straight to my ensuite bathroom to take a bath, get dressed and fell asleep with Christian in my dreams.

**I hope you like this chapter and thank you all for liking the story. **


	6. Chapter 6- Coincidence?

I enter my penthouse in a daze. I don't understand what the fuck just happened. Why is it she always have those men around her? I have to find out the bottom of this. I call Welch.

"Welch I want you to find out the name of the woman who lived below my penthouse. And do background check on her." I hang up before he even responds.

I go to my office to work. I didn't realized that it was night already. My phone rang and I looked and it was Welch. Fucking time

"Welch" I snap.

"Sir there's a problem. I can't do background check on her because someone is trying to block me out. They even tried to trace my location but I stopped them before they could locate me. But I found out her name through the hotel's guest list. Her name is Anastasia Steele. That's the only information I can give. Sorry sir." I take a deep breath. My control is slipping on my fingers. Who the fuck is she?

"Someone's blocking you out?" I repeat what he just said.

"Yes sir. I think she's a high profile that wants to protect her privacy." He said. No shit Sherlock.

"Try get more information in England where she lives. Give me an update." I hang up. I don't know how to control my emotions right now. I need a sub but it seems my sub is already engage. So that's not an option. I left my office and saw Gail.

"Good evening Mr. Grey. You ready to eat dinner?" She asks politely.

"Maybe later Gail. Where's Taylor?" Before she even responds, Taylor appears.

"Sir" he said stoically.

"Taylor I'm going to the gym." I said.

"Alright Sir. I'm just going to..." I stop him.

"You know you two take the nights off. I'm going to the gym alone." They both looked surprise. I don't know why. Oh right because I only tell them to take the nights off when my sub is here.

"Thank you Sir." They said in unison.

I left them and went straight to my room to change. I wear dark blue sweatpants with white V-neck shirt. I call Welch for updates.

"Welch" I said.

"Sir the only information I gather is she works for the queen. And she has big company as you do. Basically she is wealthy Sir." I'm not that surprised. She has lots of guards and even the clothes she wears seems expensive.

"Thank you Welch. Keep digging." I said and hanged up.

As I was walking to the gym, I noticed I'm not alone. I didn't pay attention to them. I walked to the treadmill and set it for eight miles. Then I lift weights for about ten minutes. I decided to go home. I check my phone for any calls or messages I missed during my workout when I suddenly bump to someone. I look up and I can't believe who I've seen. She's so fucking hot.

"Sorry Mr. Grey. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. And I hate to say this... but you're drooling." She smiles. I feel like a fool. I fixed my face and wiped the saliva on my mouth. I'm so fucking disgusting and shit. It never happens to me before. But the air just vanished in my lungs. She's so beautiful. Wearing a red sports bra and a black yoga shorts. She's so fucking sexy. She's so sweaty and I'm tempted to lick those sweats on her skin and fuck her senseless right here and now.

"I'm sorry Ana. It looks like we meet again for the fourth time this day. What a great coincidence don't you think?" I ask her trying to know if she did this on purpose.

"Well don't think so highly of yourself Grey. I've been here for quite a while. Perhaps you're following my every move?" She raises her delicate eyebrow and I notice her blush. It makes her look hotter and cute. What the fuck Grey? Cute?! It's not in your vocabulary. I don't know what happened to my mouth but I say...

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" She looks shock but it turns to frown in a matter of seconds.

"Why Grey? We just met and I don't think you invite people to dinner whom you just met." She looks at me with scrutiny in her eyes. I can't blame her though. I'm also surprised to ask her but then again I don't feel bad about that.

"I don't but I'm going to make an exceptions." I said. I noticed her blush and can't help it, I smirk.

"Uhm... I" she mumbles. It seems she doesn't want to go out with me. The thought depresses me. She clears her throat.

"Alright. Will it be ok if we just have dinner here?" She said. I'm shocked. I never knew she's going to say yes.

"That's fine with me." I said unsurely. Gail's has her nights off. If we just eat elsewhere...

"Mr. Grey it seems that you're not sure of me to go to your house. Are you really sure you want to have dinner with me?" She says politely but I see a hint of anger and disappointment.

"No Ana. It's just my cook isn't here. She's in a night's off." I said. Why did I explained myself? I never done that. We're walking to the elevator when she says...

"That's ok Mr. Grey. Let's have dinner in my place at 8. Is that ok with you?" She said.

"It's fine with me." I said. Why do I feel weird when I'm with her? She's just an ordinary girl, isn't she?

"I'm at penthouse 2. Have to go now. See you soon." She said.

"Bye Ana" I said. She left with her guards. Finally I'll know who and what she is. I'm Christian Fucking Grey. No one will ever beat me even this lady. I have to be careful around her though. She looks like she's planning something. I'll say this night is gonna be interesting.

**Sorry guys for not updating for a week. I was just busy at school and all. I had two AP test today so yeah. Also the next four or five chapters will be Ana's POV. It's just that it's hard to do Christian's POV. Sorry guys about that. So here's chapter six. Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7-Mistakable Circumstances

Ana's POV

Arrrrg..! Why the hell did I invited him? I'm so stupid. What's wrong with me?! I hate Kate for getting sick today. That is why she cancelled on me. But then she doesn't look like she's sick today. I never noticed. Hmm... What is she up to?

I'll call her later after this unpredictable date. I mean dinner with Mr. Grey of course. It's been a long time to have dinner with a man since Kevin. Arrrg... Why do I even have to think about him? He's nothing but a cheater.

I don't have to think about him or Kate coz' I only have two hours to prepare for my DINNER with Grey. I was about to go upstairs to my room when I suddenly remember something.

"Sawyer I have dinner with Mr. Grey tonight. So when he comes, direct him to the kitchen. Tell all the servants to set the table and let them know I won't need them even the chef tonight." I said while walking towards my room.

"Yes your majesty." He said and left.

I enter my room and don't know what to wear. I go to my walk-in closet and there's lots of shoes, bags, dresses, you named it. I look to the number of dresses I have when I see the three dresses I think will be appropriate for tonight. There's a rosy pink sleeveless above knee length, a 3/4 sleeves white dress with a black shades to the curving side and a blue simple dress. They all look good but can't decide which. I look to the wall clock to check the time and can't believe that I was in there for like half an hour already. I haven't taken a bath yet. Arrg... I choose the rosy pink sleeveless and grab a black stilettos. I rush to the bathroom and shower. I don't have to shave because I have a laser hair removal treatment every month. So no problem with that. My problem is what to cook. What if he's allergic to something and he gets sick because of the food I prepare? While thinking about that, I grab my favorite vanilla shampoo. I don't know how they found out but I like it. It smells good. I remember my mom and I went to Romania when I was sixteen years old. My mom told me it was sort of vacation for us but it wasn't. She and dad fought that was why she tried to be away from him with me. It only lasted a week after we came back. Anyway, my mom and I went to I think was her friend's house. They welcomed us and her friend gave me a bottle of vanilla shampoo which came from Germany. I wonder why she gave it to me if it came all the way from Germany. Since then, I always used the shampoo.

I finished my shower and dried myself. I apply lotion all over my body and moisturizer for my face. I blow dry my wet hair and curl it. Then I go to the walk-in closet to get changed. I apply little amount of make-up. Concealer to cover the bags under my eyes after hours of flights, foundation, and nude lipstick. I look to the mirror and I look good. I spray perfume on my neck, look to the clock and to my horror, I only have forty-five minutes before he comes. I rushed out of my room and went straight to the kitchen.

The kitchen has lots of counters. The cabinets are gray and the counters are blue. It's pretty much the chef's dream kitchen. It has all the kitchen supplies. I check the refrigerator and its stock. I opt for chocolate cake for dessert, grilled salmon with asparagus and a garlic mashed potato for main course and southwestern egg rolls for appetizer. I marinated the salmon first then I boiled the potatoes. While it's boiling, I do the cake. I put the cake in the oven and check the potatoes. It's nearly done so I started grilling the salmon and the asparagus I marinated with white wine. I drain the potatoes and started doing the garlic mashed potatoes. I'm done with the potatoes and I flip the salmon and the asparagus and it's also done. Now I'm plating, I first put the potatoes to the side, the asparagus on the middle and the salmon on top. I was putting parsley for finishing touch, when Sawyer announced Grey has arrived. I look up and I feel my knees weaken. Wow he's so handsome. He's wearing jeans, black shirt and a blue suit. He looks more like a GQ model. I notice that he caught me staring and is now smirking. Oh shit. This is embarrassing. Why oh why I always make fool of myself when I'm around him? I have to raise my guards up.

"Good evening Mr. Grey. You have a nice timing. I just finished cooking. If you don't mind, can you follow me?" I get the two plates off the counter and walk to the dining room. I guess that's where I'm heading. I haven't had a tour but I will if I have time.

I guess I went to the right room. I place the plates on the table and ask him to sit.

"Well Mr. Grey what do you want to drink?" I have never served to anyone except my family and of course Kevin. But that's different.

"I'll have red wine please." I was about to leave the room when he stopped me.

"Wait Ana. I'll go with you." He said. We go to the kitchen and I check the cake. It's done already so I remove it from the oven.

"I'm surprise you did the cooking." He said like he couldn't believe I know how to cook. Hah!

"Yeah I did." I said while looking to the wine cellar. I choose the Cabernet Franc coz' I know it will taste good together with the foods I cooked.

I stand up and notice he's staring at me. I feel like there's something dirt on my face so I ask him.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Grey?" I ask a bit conscious. It seems that I snap him out of his reverie. I wonder what?

"What? No, there's nothing wrong." He said. I look at him. He looks like he is hiding something. I wish I have special power and can read his mind.

"I got the wine. Let's go." I don't wait for him and go straight to the dining room. I put wine to our goblets and ask him to take a sit.

"Let's eat." I pick my cutlery and start eating and so does he. I take my first bite and savor the tastes. I think I heard him moan. We eat in silence and ask him if he wants dessert.

"Do you like chocolate cake?" I ask. His face lights up when I mentioned chocolate cake. He looks adorable. It seems it's his favorite.

"Yes please but let me help you getting it." He offers but I decline. He's a guest. I never let my guests get their own food. For me it's rude.

I put the plate in front of him and I look and he's beaming like a child. I never thought that Grey has different side of him. He takes a huge amount of cake in his spoon and shove it to his mouth. He moaned again.

"Do you like it?" I ask politely but it sounded like a lovesick puppy asking. I clear my throat and pick up my wine.

"Yes Ana. It's delicious and very tasty indeed." He said narrowing his eyes at me. I think there is a hidden meaning around those words. I think he's toying with me. If he wants to play, I'll play. I lean towards and talk seductively.

"I'm glad you like it. I want to know how tasty it is Mr. Grey." I said before taking a drink of my wine. Then lick my lips and I see his expression. He looks shocked but it turns to lust. Got you Grey! Don't ever play with me.

"You have no idea how crazy your cake makes me. I love the way you...r food tastes." He said seductively. I'm playing with fire. I know where this is going and I have stop already but I can't. I'm turned on right now and so is he. But this can't be happening. I have to do something when he stands up and asks me...

"Ana will you dance with me?" He said. I look to his hand and to his face. I give my hand to him and stand.

"Let's go to the living room." We walk hand in hand towards the living room. It feels natural for us to do it but we never hold hands before until now. I like the feeling of his hand on mine.

We reach the living room and I grab the remote for the sounding system and insert a CD. "Haven't met you yet" by Michael Buble song is on the background music. Christian is standing on the middle of the room and he looks like a prince waiting for me.

"May I?" He offers his hand and I give in. We dance and I like how he dances so gracefully. I've had learn to dance for years and that is why I can judge someone who I danced with. And I'd say, he's pretty good. The song ends and I thought we're done so I lean back but he still holds me in place.

"One more dance." He said. If someone just order me around, I would've slapped him. But no to Christian. There's something between us that I can't explain.

We dance so close that I feel his heartbeat. His chin is resting on my head. Sometimes I feel him kissing my forehead so lightly that I don't feel anything. Perhaps I'm just imagining things. Christian Grey will never ever kiss a woman's forehead especially whom he just met. The music ends and we parted.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. That was lovely." I say. There is something that bothers him I know. The look in his eyes is sad but it quickly vanishes. He look at me so close that I feel his breath on my cheek. My heart is beating so fast that I feel like I'm going to pass out. I smell a manly aroma scent of him.

He's really close that I remember something. This can't be happening. I move away from him as much distance as possible. I think because of the wine we're acting differently.

We didn't talk for a while when he broke the silence.

"Do you play piano?" He asks.

"Yes I do. I've been playing since I was five." He looks amused. Well he will be more amused if he finds out I know how to play six instruments. But I didn't of course.

"Do you want me to play something?" I ask. I have no problem performing for other people but in this case I don't know, I'm nervous. It never happens to me before.

"Yes please." He says.

"What do you want me to play?" I ask.

"Anything." He says. Hmm... I wonder what to play for him. Got it.

As I was walking to the piano, I feel his eyes on me. Now I'm self-conscious. Steady your nerves Ana. You've been performing for many years and in front of many prestige people and you did great. So don't worry now. It's just Christian Grey. No worries. I think.

I'm playing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. As I was playing, I didn't noticed that I was singing. Well my voice is beautiful according to the people who hears me sing. I had a singer instructor when I was growing up. She's from England and was a singer celebrity. I think she felt tired being a celebrity and decided to teach young students who wants to be a singer. Well I don't want to be a singer but all things should be taught on us. After a while I hear Christian SINGS. Wow he has beautiful voice. We sing together this last part.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

I never thought he sings. But when we sing, I feel like there's emotion behind those lyrics and we keep looking to each other. I end the song and look up at him.

"That was very beautiful Ana. Thank you." He says sincerely before kissing my cheek. I think I blush crimson right now.

"You're welcome Mr. Grey." We look to each other and there it is again. The pumping beat of my heart so fast and the emotion we felt earlier. I don't know what happened but I found myself kissing him and on his lap kissing him hungrily. He's a good kisser. Is there anything he can't do? I moan and he growls and kisses me feverishly. We stop to put air in our lungs. I put my head to the crook of his neck. And he hugs and covers me with his body. I feel secured. He kisses the top of my head as much as I don't want to let go, I lean back and look at him.

"Why?" I say. What happen to the Ana who always has control? I cup his face and kiss him sweetly. I know my control is completely gone but I can't help it.

"I don't know Ana. But this can't happen again. I'm sorry. I have to go." He says and gently remove me from his lap and left. I don't know what just happened. At first we're kissing and now he left saying sorry? I feel betrayed, sad and mad at the same time. Maybe this is for our own good. My own good. I left the living room and went to my room. I change to my red alfani chemise, brush my teeth and lay on my bed. I don't know why but I cried till I fall asleep.

**What do you think? Why did Christian left? What would be his reaction when he finds out he kissed a princess and left her in distress? Will Ana get over with him for good and focus on her work? Ooh someone left a review saying I should've had a Pinterest. And I made one. YAY! Check www****.**** pinterest. obligationorfaith .com . ****Thank**** you ****guys**** for ****reading****.**


	8. Chapter 8- What have you done Kate?

I woke up feeling disoriented and instantly aware what happened last night. I never cry over a man before. Even Kevin. Last night will be my last cry. I will erase all the memories I had with Christian. This has to end. I'm going to focus on my work and not thinking about him. I am mad at him but glad that we didn't end up having, you know sex together. It's going to ruin me big time.

I stand up and go to my bathroom. My face looks puffy. I hate it. I hate myself for doing such thing. I'm going to move on and live my life eventually. I had a long bath and went to my walk-in-closet. I'm not going anywhere so I just choose black skinny jeans, a collared surplice blouse and red Bardolino's shoes. I do my makeup and apply bold red lipstick. I'm not going anywhere really. I just want to rebel sometimes doing what normal women do. If I was in England, my mom would've been disappointed in me if she saw me wearing this.

As I was leaving my room, my phone rang. It's Kate.

"Hi Kate." I said.

"Hey Ana. What's wrong?" She said curiously. She knows me so well. But I'm not going to tell her about last night.

"Nothing Kate. I couldn't sleep last night perhaps it's the jet lag." I said trying to act as if nothing really happened.

"That's why you're cranky today. Listen Ana, I want to say sorry about cancelling yesterday. I want to talk to you about it. Something had happened. Can we meet?" She said so fast that I can't even comprehend what she's trying to say. I wonder what happened yesterday aside from my unexpected kiss with Grey.

"Alright Kate. Text me where and when. I'll have my breakfast first and I'll meet you." I said while walking to the dining room. I see all my servants are already there and foods are all laid out on the table. Why do they have to prepare so much food? They waste so much money and food. And I don't like it.

"Bye Ana." She said and hanged up.

I keep my phone in my bag and look to the servants.

"Good morning everyone." I smile at them and take a seat.

"Good morning your majesty." They all said simultaneously.

My chef appears and he shows me what he cooked. This is a lot. I don't even know how to finish all this. I don't want to waste all this food. So what I did was...

"Everyone take a seat and have breakfast with me. There is a lot of food served and I don't want to waste it all." I said. They all look shocked like they can't believe I'll ask them to eat with me. It's not a big deal actually. I'm just a human being with a title.

"Don't be scared guys. Take a seat." I ask again. They all get their plates and sit with me. I look at them and they're squirming on their seats. Maybe it's their first time to eat with a princess.

"Ok. Dig in." I said while picking my coffee and watching them. They look at each other and don't know whose gonna go first. I roll my eyes and stand. They all look at me and they're all scared.

I went to the person near from me and ask him what he wants.

"What do you want to eat? By the way what is your name?" I said.

"My name is Brian your majesty." He says.

"Ok Brian. What do you want to eat?" I ask again.

"Uhm... I..." He mumbles. Perhaps he doesn't know what to choose so I select for him.

I put pancakes, bacon and eggs on his plate. I also put sliced oranges and coffee beside it.

"Is that alright?" I say and look at him. He looks so shy and scared.

"Yes your majesty. Thank you." He says.

"Alright. Everyone don't be scared at me. I'm not going to bite. Help yourselves coz' if you don't, I'll do what I just did to him or better yet I'll fire you all." I said in my commanding tone.

"Yes your majesty." They all said. I looked at them and pleased to see them eating. I go back and take a seat.

"So..." I said. It seems that they're quite and doesn't want to have conversation with others. I'm going to change that.

They stop eating and look at me.

"I want to know your names. So please introduce yourselves." I said. They did what I just told them and all of them look relieved.

"So Alice, you're a college student?" I ask to the girl who is in the far corner. I think she's younger amongst them.

"Yes your majesty." She says. She fidgets her hand and I know she's nervous.

"What are you taking?" I ask again. I want to have real conversation and it seems like I'm the only one who wants to.

"Accounting ma'am." She says. For god's sake. What's wrong with this people?

"Oh ok. What year are you in?" I ask.

"This is my final year your majesty. I'm going to graduate this June." Oh so she's a graduating student.

"Do you want to work for me when you graduated?" I ask already.

She looks shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes! Yes! Of course your majesty! I'll be honored to work for you." She says enthusiastically.

"Glad to hear it. I'll let my assistant know and talk to you this afternoon." I said. They all look happy for her. It's like they're family. No one ever congratulated me. All I do is what people expect me to. I envy her for the attention she's getting from her colleagues. But I'm happy of what I am. Sort of.

They are already having conversation and I'm glad. I finish my breakfast and stand up. They stop talking and look at me.

"Finish your breakfast everyone. I'll go ahead. Have a nice day." I said and they all stand up.

"Thank you your majesty for the breakfast and have a nice day." Someone said and they bow simultaneously and I left the room. As I was leaving, I heard someone says,

"She's so nice and beautiful too. No wonder she's a princess." I hear all of them agree and I leave because I don't want to eavesdrop. Especially if the topic is about me. I don't know why they all said I'm nice. I just asked them to eat breakfast cos' I don't want to waste food. It seems that they know me well.

I go to my bathroom to brush my teeth and redo my makeup. I texted Sawyer that we'll leaving at five minutes. I left my room and went straight to the living room where Sawyer is waiting.

"Good morning your majesty." He says. I wonder if he saw what happened yesterday. But I don't care if he did, I pay him to be discreet.

"Good morning Sawyer. Kate texted I and she said we're meeting her at Aragona." I said while walking towards the elevator.

I hope I don't see Christian today after what happened. I know when I meet him tomorrow, it'll be awkward. Especially if he finds out I'm a princess. He will never finds out who am I because I asked Sawyer to secure my privacy and he did well. I know someone was trying to do background check on me yesterday and I know it was Christian. Sawyer informed me about it. So it'll be epic tomorrow's meeting.

We ride in silence and I wonder what really happened to Kate. I'm about to find out soon. Especially if her voice was like this morning. She sounds so happy and in love. I hope what I think is wrong.

We arrived at Aragona and the restaurant was beautiful. I feel like I'm in Spain. The interior has Spanish sense to it. I'm looking for Kate when Sawyer tells me she's in a private room. Hmm... I wonder why? She never gets a private room unless there's a man with her. Nononono...

Sawyer and I are walking to the room when I feel anxious what Kate will tell me. Sawyer open the door and I see Kate alone in the room. I didn't know I'm holding my breath. I felt relieved.

"Hi Ana. How are you?" She stands up and hugs me so hard. Huh?

"Hi Kate. I'm good. How are you?" I said while taking a seat in front of her.

I notice that she's nervous. Nervous of what?

"Ana... I..." Kate mumbles. Now I'm scared. She never done that since...

"Kate! Did you have sex with someone?" I screech. I know it's not a princess thing to do but I don't care. What the hell have you done Kate?

"Ana, I met him yesterday and I don't know I feel like that love at first sight is true." She whispers. She doesn't look at me and knows I'm so mad.

"That's bullshit Kate and you know it. You just met the guy! Don't forget we are princess. People wants to harm us. You don't even know him and you will tell me that you're in love?!." I shouted at her. What the hell?

"I know Ana. I'm sorry. When I was with him, I didn't feel like I'm a princess. Please Ana. Help me." She said pleadingly. She's crying now. What am I supposed to do?

"Kate you've told me that this will never happen again after your bastard exboyfriend Ryan. I covered you to your parents. I even helped you to compose yourself after your breakup with him in front of your parents. And now this?!" I can't help myself shouting at her. I'm so

mad as hell.

Before she speaks again, I beat her to it.

"What is wrong with you Kate? Have you not learned anything after that breakup?! You know we are not allowed to do such things." I shouted at her again. I have to calm myself. I counted to a hundred until I'm calm down.

She didn't talk and I know she is scared at what she'll see.

"I'm really really sorry Ana." She said it again. I looked at her and didn't speak. I don't want to talk because if I do, maybe I'll say things that I will regret later. She looks up at me and noticed the burning anger in my eyes and looks down again while her tears is still flowing. I count to ten and feel like I'm calming.

"Sorry Kate for shouting at you." I say softly trying to be calm and take her hands.

"Does he know?" I ask her.

"No Ana. He doesn't. I'm sorry Ana..." I stop her.

"Hush now Kate. It's ok. I just can't believe you broke your promise Kate. I'm so disappointed with you." She cries so hard that I fear she'll lost lots of water in her body.

"Now it happened. What is your plan?" I ask.

"I don't know." She whispers.

"Kate do what I ask you to. Ok?" I ask her while wiping her tears with the napkin.

"Ok Ana." She sniffs.

"Alright. I want to meet this guy today. I want to know all about him. I'm going to do background check on him. Until then you're not going to meet him." I say in my authority voice. I don't want to do like before.

"But Ana..." She says but I stop her.

"No buts Kate. I'm only thinking what's best for you. Do you understand me?" I ask. I want her to realize that I'm always here with her.

"Yes Ana." She says and I hug her. She starts crying again on my shoulder and I ask her to stop it. And she does.

"Are you ok now?" I say.

"Yeah. I'm ok now." She says.

"Alright. Start composing yourself and redo your makeup. You look like a ghost with the smudge mascara on your face." I say trying to lighten the mood.

She laughs and I'm glad she's ok right now. I leave her room and talk to Sawyer.

"Sawyer find out the guy who was with Kate last night." I said.

"Yes your majesty." He said. I left him while he was making a call. I go back to the room and see Kate there almost done with her makeup.

After minutes of waiting she's done. I was about to ask her if she'd eaten already when she tells me the name of the guy she was with.

"Elliot. The guy I was with was Elliot Grey" Kate said. I'm dumbfounded. What the hell?! He's... He's... Christian's brother.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Thank you guys for the great reviews and for reading this story. **

**P.S: There would be no sex scene. Remember princesses aren't allowed to until they are married. Speaking of wedding, there will be a chapter when Ana will choose who will she gets married to. Love or obligation?**

**Tell me what you think about it. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9- Who is he with?

Ana POV

. Shit. What should I say to Kate? Damn.

"Kate I have something to tell you." I say.

"Ok Ana." She says unsurely.

"You know a lot of things happened last night. I ended up..." I look at her and take a deep breath before I respond,

"I kissed Christian last night. He's Elliot's brother." I said quickly.

Her eyes widen and she looks from shock to happy.

"Ana! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I want to know what really happened and all the juicy details if you know what I mean." She winks at me. Really Kate?

"No Kate. I'm not going to tell anything. I just wanted to keep it to myself." I say and she pouts. She's so childish sometimes.

"Alright I'll tell you little details but promise me you'll never tell anyone and do something that will either embarrass me or the palace." I say.

"Ok" she waits for me to say something but I don't know what.

"I invited Christian for dinner last night. I played piano, we sang and we kissed. That's the story." I don't want her to know that he was sorry about the kiss and left me alone.

"That is so sweet! But what happened after?" And here you go, THE Katherine Inquisition.

"Nothing happened. And no we did not end up sexing. So yeah. Can we change the topic already? I'm so bored and tired of this." I said trying to be calm and bored of the subject, but the kiss was wonderful. I wish it didn't happened because I still feel it and want to do it again. But no! It's a big no no.

"But..." She says while pleading with her eyes for me to tell her JUICY stuff. I'll tell her the truth so she shuts up.

"Kate he was sorry about it and left. He left me alone in the penthouse." I was trying so hard not to cry but failed when one tear slipped. Kate hugs me.

"He's such an asshole. He does not know what he's missing. I hope Elliot is nothing like him." I see worry in her eyes.

"Kate if you feel something for the guy, find him out by your own. Probably he's different. And Kate can we change the subjects because I want to go to the space needle so do you want to go with me?"

"Alright Ana. I'll go with you. And thank you again for everything." She says and hugs me.

"You know Kate that I'm always here for you. You're like a sister to me so all the things I've done for you is all for love."

"Stop saying good things Ana. I feel like I'm going to cry again." I laughed.

"Yeah you're right. Are you ready?" I stand up and so is she.

"Yeah. Let's meet there Ana. I'll just call Elliot for a minute." She says happily. She is really in love with him. And I'm happy for her.

"Alright. See you later." I say. I look at Sawyer and he has a folder on his and I assume that's the background check. I check the folder and nothing comes unusual except the fact he has his own construction company. I look at his bank accounts and I'd say he's wealthy but not as wealthy as his brother but still. There is something. So if he and Kate ended up together, I won't worry about him being with her just for money.

We left the restaurant and I told Sawyer about going to Space Needle. I received a test from Kate that she'll meet me at five. I still have time to change my clothes and do some work.

"Where to ma'am?" Sawyer asks.

"Let's go home." I say.

We arrived and I went straight to my office to work. I look at the time and I still have two hours to spare. I never noticed that my mom called me ten minutes ago. So I called her then.

"Hi Mom. How are you?"

"I'm good Ana. I wonder how you are after the news I've heard." She says calmly but I notice she's peevish. Oh-Oh. How did she found out?

"I always have my way Ana. So answer me." Can she reads my mind? I'm going to find out who she talks to behind my back and I'll let her or him pay.

"Uhm..." I clear my throat and say,

"That was unexpected mom and I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Sure is. I did some research about this guy of yours and I'd say I'm shocked to find out." She says.

"I know Mom. I'm sorry." I say again.

"Alright. Have to go now. Avoid such circumstances Anastasia." She says my full name. She is truly mad at me.

"Yes Mom." I say and before I know it she hangs up.

I press a button to summon Sawyer in my office. In a matter of seconds he's here.

"Sawyer I want you to find out how my mom found out about yesterday and let me know immediately." I say sternly.

"Yes your majesty." He says and left.

I work into my problem with Spain. The King wanted me to meet his son and he'll then proceed doing business with us. I'm not really sure about that. I know where it will go. But I have to do it anyway. I don't even have reasonable reason not to go. I email Rose to set a meeting with the king and his son in three weeks time. I'm not sure how long I'll be here but I hope its sooner. I did not noticed I've been in the office for an hour so I went to my room to take a nap for a bit.

.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Now I feel refreshed than I was this morning. I go to my bathroom and take a shower. After my shower, I enter my walk in closet. I opt for

Embellished Shift Dress, nude Patent Leather Red Bottom Shoes and do my natural makeup look. I left my room and called Kate.

"Hi Kate. I'll see you in ten minutes. Where are you?" I say. I see Sawyer waiting in the foyer.

"I'm stuck in the traffic. I think I'll be late in a few minutes." I can hear the annoyance in her voice.

"That's alright Kate. I'll wait for you." I say reassuringly.

"Ok Ana bye."

"Bye Kate." I say and hang up.

I turn to look at Sawyer.

"Let's go." He nods.

We left the building and went to the space needle. There is still a lot of tourist but we are ushered in a private elevator. The elevator dings and signals us that we're on the top floor. I step out of the elevator and look around. It's beautiful. You can see the whole Seattle from here. It's so peaceful and the blow of the wind blows my hair. So I fix it. I don't know why I look but I do. I see Christian with a woman chatting and laughing. I feel a stab in my chest and I can't breathe. The woman is like a model. Beautiful, sexy and elegant. I walk out and bump to Kate.

"Ana are you okay? Is something wrong?" She worriedly asks. I want to go but I can't. Kate and I plan this vacation so I'm not going to ruin it.

"Yeah Kate. I'm fine. We have a reservation. Let's go." I lead her out immediately for Christian not to see us.

"Are you sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah Kate."

We go to our table and after a while, Christian and his companion stand up. I look at them closely. It seems that they're close. The woman is practically talking animatedly and Christian just listens and laughs. She hugs Christian and kiss him on the cheek and that has it. I excused myself to Kate and bolted out. I go to the bathroom and cry my eyes out. I don't know how long I've been there but Kate comes and panics when she see me.

"Ana what happened?!" She asks panicked.

"Kate I saw..." I sob and my tears keeps falling. Kate wipes my tears away.

"I saw Christian with another girl." I manage to say.

"When where?"

"Outside"

"Ohh Annie. Alright we're going to leave then. Stand up please and we'll get you home. We're going to talk about this." I want to argue but I don't have the strength to do so.

We left and went to the penthouse. We didn't talk much and I'm glad. It's going to be a long night I say to myself. Especially that Kate is here with me. Kate and I go to my bedroom. She helps me change my clothes and lays me on the bed. She still looking at me and I figured she's looking for an answer from my behavior lately.

"Ana do you have feelings for Christian?" Woah woah! I didn't see that coming. Do I have feelings for him? I only met him yesterday and it's impossible to love someone in that short amount of time. Right?

"Of course not Kate." I say believing it's true.

"Oh really? So tell me the reasons why I saw you crying and told me you saw Christian with another girl huh?" Damn her inquisition. I did not reply and kept looking at her.

"Oh Ana. You have feelings for him I know. You're meeting him tomorrow right?" She said. I see glimmer in her eyes and I'm scared of what she'll do.

"Yes I'm going to meet him tomorrow. Why?" I narrow my eyes at her questioningly.

"Well, I was thinking to help you dress up tomorrow." Not again. She keeps doing that. Making me a Barbie doll to dress up on as she pleases.

"No Kate." I say timidly.

"Please Ana. Let me help you. It'll make you more beautiful than ever and let Christian see what he misses out." she pleads and she gives me this puppy dog look. I hate that.

"Fine Kate. Not too much though." I say defeatedly.

"Thank you Ana."

"Alright then. I want to sleep Kate. I'm still jet-lagged. I will call you tomorrow."

"Me either. Goodbye Ana and don't worry about tomorrow; I will help you get through that." She kissed my forehead and left.

I trilled for what to happen tomorrow. He's going to find out. How will he react? What if he doesn't make business with me because of the kiss we both shared? If it is, it's going to be my own fault. Especially that I had seen him with another woman. Seems that he's a playboy or something. I should stay away from him, but how? I have to be strong, smart, ready and creative. I won't let my guards down again. Tomorrow is going to be the epic day of my life.

**Hey guys. Sorry for updating late. I have had lots of projects and home works lately and this is the only time I'm free. Anyway, what do you think about the chapter? They're finally going to meet as Ana as a princess not the woman who was left in the penthouse alone after the kiss. **

**Questions:**

**-How will Christian react when he finds out?**

**-Who's the prince Ana is going to meet in Spain? **

**-What's going to happen in their meeting? (Let me know.)**

**-And finally, why did Christian left and who was the woman he was with?**

**P.S: Next chapter will be Christian's POV. **

**Thank you guys for supporting this story. =)**


	10. Chapter 10- Introduce Ourselves AGAIN

**Christian POV**

I'm in the elevator thinking about Ana. It's been a day that I haven't seen her after the kiss. I never thought my control slipped. I don't know what happened to me that night. We shared passionate kiss I ever had in my life. Not that I never kiss a woman before. It's just that I don't kiss my subs because I feel like its too intimate and I don't like it one bit. I don't do hearts and flowers. I do sex but that's it. But with Ana. I can't shake this feeling, content, happy and wanting more. _More?! Are you fucking kidding me Grey? _My subconscious sneers at me. The fact that I left her after, it breaks my heart to see her crestfallen. I know when I see her, she will never forgive me and talk to me ever. I don't think she's the type of woman who follows, begs and pleads to a guy. I wonder where and what she doing right now. I step out of the elevator going to my office.

"Good Morning ." Andrea says while I open my door to my office. She's very sufficient assistant. She never crossed the line of flirting with me. I trusted her and Ross. They are the only women employees whom I trusted.

I entered my office and was about to put my briefcase on my desk when Andrea comes in with my coffee in her hand. This is the time when she tells me the meeting I'll have for the day.

"Mr. Grey you have a meeting at 9 with the Croling deal, and 12 at Canlis with a princess." She says while I look at her weirdly.

"A princess? You mean a royal princess highness?"

"Yes Mr. Grey. I informed you about this last Monday and you told me to have the meeting in a restaurant." She says politely. I don't know what happened to me lately. Since I met Ana, I always forgot important things and zoomed out and it never happened to me before.

"What is the meeting about? And importantly what is the name of the princess?" I ask.

"Her PA didn't want to tell me since it was confidential. She wasn't in place to say things especially if it's related to the highness. She only informed me you'll know when the meeting starts. As for the name of the princess," she looks to her iPad and fixes her gaze at me.

"Maria Theresa Anastasia Steele" she says. I think I lost all the air in my lungs. Could it be her? Does she know me after all? Did she lied to me? Fuck fuck fuck. Lots of questions I need answers and she's the only who can. I didn't notice that Andrea was calling me.

"Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey are you alright?!" She says worriedly and Taylor comes in to my office.

"Andrea please can you leave us alone." I heard Taylor says. The door click and I know Andrea left.

"Sir are you alright?" Taylor says calmly but I know better. He knows something.

"Do you know Anastasia Steele?" I say angrily at him.

"Yes sir."

"Well? Elaborate." I snap at him. I don't have time for bullshit.

"While you were in space needle with your sister, I saw Miss Steele with her friend."

"She was there?"

"Yes sir she was. You were about to leave when I saw her looking pale and bolted out of their table. So I followed her. She went to the ladies room and after five minutes or so, her friend came. I waited for them to leave outside. Ana's security came so I hid for them not to see me. When they came out, Ana told him she was ready to go home. It surprised me to hear him said and I quote, "yes your highness". That was why I was late yesterday. Sorry Sir." He says. He completely shocks me to the core. He knew but he never told me.

"Care to explain why you didn't tell me?" I'm so fucking mad at him, to Ana and to myself to feel such thing as betrayed.

"If I can speak freely Sir?"

"Yes." I snap.

"Sir I didn't want to tell you because I know you have meeting with her and the things that happened for the past two days; I wasn't sure how were you going to react if you found out." He says.

"Now that I found out, was there any difference?" I say trying to reign my anger.

"No Sir."

My intercom beep and it's Andrea.

"Sorry to disturb Mr. Grey but your meeting starts in five minutes."

"I'll be there." I say and hang up.

"You're dismissed Taylor but next time always tell me no matter what. I hate to be lied to."

"Yes Sir." He said and left.

I have to think about this later. Now I have to go to the meeting. I stand up and about to leave when my phone rings. It's Elliot. Fucking great.

"Bro, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." He says.

"Sorry Elliot. I have a meeting in three minutes. Call you later."

"Alright Bro. Laters." He said and hanged up.

.

The meeting was horrible. I was seconds away before I explode. Those bastards doesn't want to sign the damn deal. Someone's trying to compete with me. Good thing Ross took over. After three hours in that meeting, Andrea informed me my next meeting starts in thirty minutes.

"Ross I better leave. I have next meeting in 30." I say and turn towards those fuckers.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I have to leave. I have important meeting that cannot be ignored in thirty. So I hope you understand." I didn't wait for their replies and left. Fuckers.

I go to my office and Andrea is standing by the door.

"Sir I ordered a bouquet of flowers for the princess. The flowers' waiting on your table. Also here are the papers you need to sign." Andrea says.

"Thank you Andrea. Give me the papers and I'll give it to you tomorrow. Take the day off." I say while walking into my office. Andrea handed the papers to me and put it in my briefcase.

"Thank you Sir." She said and left.

I leave my office and Taylor's waiting by the elevator. He nods at me and we both enter the elevator. I'm getting nervous and excited by every minute passed. I'm finally going to see Ana. _Don't think so highly Grey. You have a business meeting with her not a date. _

We get out of the elevator and to the car. While Taylor's driving, I can't help but think about Ana and our kiss. I'm so foolish to leave her then. When I look into her eyes, it's like I see adoration and love that was why I left. I have to talk to Flynn about this. I'm going insane. Not literally though.

"Sir we're here." Taylor informs me and I open my door. I'm a part owner of Canlis. I always conduct meeting here because it's a nice environment. Open space and very modern place.

Floor to ceiling windows with lake view.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey. Your table is this way please." He said and I followed him. The flowers' situated on the table.

"Do you want to order drinks sir?"

"I'll have chardonnay." I said.

"Nice choice sir." He said and left. I'm early by ten minutes. But I'm shocked to see the waiter leading a woman towards my table. She didn't look like Ana. She's wearing red pencil dress and her hair is in wavy style. When they're close enough, the woman take off her sunglass and I know it's Ana by the color of her eyes and the guards behind her. I stand up to greet her but the looks of it, she's angry at me.

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey." She says sounding calm but her eyes betrayed her.

"Good afternoon Ana."

"We aren't close and not friends so better call me Miss Steele." I'm hurt by the things she said. But who am I to argue? I'm the one who left her after the kiss alone in her penthouse.

"Alright Miss Steele. Here's your flowers by the way. Andrea ordered it for you." I said. I see a hint of hurt in her eyes but it quickly vanishes. I wonder what that is for.

"Thank you. This is lovely. Let your Andrea know I appreciated her effort." She said disdainfully.

"Ok. Let's take a seat." I go over her chair to pull her chair but stop when her bodyguard done it. I narrow my eyes at him. Asshole.

"Mr. Grey here are the menus." The waiter says after I take my seat.

"Thank you." We said simultaneously.

I look at Ana but she's busy looking at her menu. I didn't take off my eyes at her. She then look at me.

"Is there a matter Mr. Grey?" She says. I notice that she's blushing. I wonder if it's because of the cold weather or me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't help myself to stop what I just said. It came out harsh and angry.

"About?" She feigns innocent.

"Ana..." I started talking when the waiter came to take our order. Fucking great.

"Are you ready to order Mr. Grey, Miss Steele?" The waiter said.

"I'm going to have oysters for appetizer, Steak tartare and Canlis Soufflé for dessert." She says. I never thought of her to eat so much. She's sexy and perfect. I like her about eating and not care about her weight. I've seen lots of women eating salads everyday just to preserve their weight. I wonder how they do that.

"What do you want to drink Miss?"

"I'll have white wine thanks." she says. The waiter turns to me to take my order.

"I'll have cauliflower soup, filet mignon and cheesecake for dessert." I said and he got our menus and left.

"As I was saying..." I'm cut short by her hand signal.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Grey. But all the things that happened between us, please forget about it. It will never happen again and I am sorry. So to speak, I want to talk business." Was she sorry about the kiss?

"You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"Did you know who I was then?" I'm becoming angrier and angrier. She did that on purpose didn't she?

"Yes I was. I know you have lots of questions so to save the drama, I'll tell you." She takes a deep breath and begins talking.

"I knew you all along. I asked Sawyer to do background checks on you. You have to believe me I didn't plan to run on you many times. And for the record, I'm not the one who invited a stranger to date." I look at her closely and believe what she's saying. Maybe it was just a coincidence. A big coincidence.

"Now do you have any more questions?" She said.

"Yes. Two questions actually." I say and she rolls her eyes at me. I feel my hands twitching.

"Alright. Ask away."

"Are you sorry about kissing me?" I have to know. I know it's pathetic but a guy can hope right?

I look at her and she's blushing. That answered my question.

"Well?" I probe.

"No, I'm not sorry about that. I really don't know why you left but I don't care. We both made a mistake so can we just move on." I know I hurt her. I can see it in her eyes.

"Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Mr. Grey. I would say you save me from doing stupid things that might happen and so I thank you for that." She says nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?"

"That's the third question and I won't answer." She says.

"Ana...Miss Steele, I want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving you..." She was about to say something but I stop her by raising my hand.

"As I was saying, I'm not sorry for the kiss either. I left because...because...I" how do I say it that I don't do romance?

"It's ok Christian. Don't worry. As I was telling you, there's nothing to forgive." She says and smiles at me. It was a breathtaking smile. I can't help myself but to smile back. We just look at each other and don't talk. The spell was broken by the waiter with our orders. He lays down our orders and say,

"Do you need anything else sir, ma'am?" He asks us

"No we're good thanks." We say simultaneously again. And Ana just giggles. What a beautiful sound. It's like music to my ears.

"Are we good now?" Ana says

"Yes we are. I think we should start all over again. Hi my name's Christian. What's your name?" I say and lay out my hand for her to shake. She giggles again and obliges.

"Hi my name's Anastasia but please call me Ana." She says while shaking hand. There's a current that flows in my hand. I don't know is she feels the same thing. But then when I heard her gasp and saw her blushing I know it already.

"Ok... Uhm..." She mumbles and I just laughed. She is so cute when she mumbles.

"What do you do Ana?" I ask.

"I'm a princess of Kent in England. I do have my own business. What about you?"

"Me either."

"Christian?" She says.

"Yes?" I wonder what she'll asks.

"Uhm... Can we eat now? I'm hungry. I didn't eat breakfast." She says and blushes.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast?" I did not notice that I snap at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." I say. I never apologize to anyone except maybe to my family and Elena.

"It's alright. Yeah I'm mad to myself too. I never skip meals. My mom would've scold at me just like you. So I understand." She says. She's so nice, understandable, beautiful, sexy and loving. _What?! You're becoming soft Grey._

We started eating. We didn't until we finished our meal. The waiter takes out all our plates and replaces it with our dessert.

"So Christian, the purpose of this meeting was I wanted to buy your property in England. I need to own it for the well-being of my people. You see there's a lot of them that doesn't have work. And if they don't have work, they don't have money, and no money no food. My resources told me you're selling it to the highest bidder. So I'm willing to buy it. Name your price?" She says calmly. When I'm there sitting looking shocked.

"Wa-wait"

"You wanted to buy my plantations and just name my price? Is that it?" I ask.

"Yes." That's the only thing she said.

"Ana, I know you really wanted to buy the plantations. But there's already lots of people who already put lots of money in it. Listen I have to talk to Ross and we'll get back on you. On Tuesday, meet me and Ross at GEH to talk about this. What do you say?"

"Alright. I'll have my PA call your PA to set an appointment." She says while eating her dessert. She puts the spoon on her mouth and she moans. Wow. Down boy. I envy the spoon right now.

"You want to taste mine?" Oh yes. I guess she realize what she just said and blushed. She clears her throat and says,

"I mean if you want to taste the cake." She says timidly.

"Yes please." I'm surprised she offers the spoon she just used. The dessert is so delicious. Maybe because it comes from her.

"It's delicious. Want to taste mine too?" She nods and I do the same thing.

"Wow I've never taste a cheesecake so delicious before." She smiles.

We finish our meal and just talk. We both didn't notice that it's already five in the afternoon.

"Thank you for the lunch Mr. Grey. That was lovely." She says while picking up her bag.

"It's my pleasure." It's my pleasure indeed. I pull out my wallet and take out my card with my personal and business number on it.

"Here if you need something to talk to or related to business, just call me." I say. I almost slipped there but good save.

"Thank you Mr. Grey." She takes out a card and hands it to me.

"Here's my card." We both went out of the restaurant and she turned to face me.

"Thank you again Christian." She says and she leans on me and kiss my cheeks. I was shocked. I never expected for her to kiss me even if it's only on the cheeks, it makes me happy. _How pathetic_. My subconscious says. The kiss was sweet and gentle. I smell a hint of her perfume. She smells like vanilla.

"Bye Christian." She says.

"Bye Ana." I say and look at her as she walks toward her car and enters.

I'm so happy and cannot contain my happiness that a smile slips on my mouth.

"Sir" Taylor said. I think he saw what just happened but he looks stoic as ever.

"Let's go home Taylor."

"Yes Sir." He said and left to get the car. He arrives and I enter the car. I couldn't help but think about our lunch. I hope I'll see her again or better yet I'll just call her. Yeah that's a good idea. But what if she asks why I call? No, I'll just wait for her call then. I hope it's soon.

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Tell me what you think. Happy Halloween by the way. :))**


End file.
